Hide and Seek in Seigaku
by Viri9ian FuraMashi
Summary: Karena bosan berlatih, Eiji mengusulkan untuk main petak umpet. Dan entah kenapa sang buchou, Tezuka menyetujuinya. OOC, untuk kali ini No pairing & No Yaoi.


Konichiiwaaa,minnaa~~~

Boku kembali,

Gomen ne, boku belum bisa update dan balas yang reviews I'll always with you,

Tapi, akhirnya holiday is coming... (yeay~~ Hidup Holiday ^^)

Tapi ternyata oh ternyata, THR (Tugas Hari Raya) sudah menunggu di meja belajar (mang nasib ~,~v)

Dah kemarin Listening test pada diremed (dari sekelas cuma 3 orang yang lolos),

Terus waktu masuk nanti, ulangan harian menanti...Kimia, Fisika, MTK, PKn, dan test Speaking German lagi,, (di sekolah boku untuk kelas X cuma ada bahasa indo, inggris, sunda, dan jerman. Makanya boku sedih banget karena mesti nunggu setahun lagi buat belajar Jepang TToTT)

dan ternyata minggu setelahnya munculah MID,

Saa iku yo~

A/N : Ide dasarnya dari teman sekelas boku yang juga penggemar TeniPuri. Dia itu suka banget sama Echizen, Kirihara, Sengoku, Momo. Sankyuu ne, Chibisuke.

Pairing : Untuk kali ini, no pairing and no yaoi.

Warning : Kalau ga suka OOC, lebih baik jangan maksain diri.

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi-sensei, arigatou telah membuat tennis no oujisama.

Summary : Karena bosan berlatih, Eiji mengusulkan untuk main petak umpet. Dan entah kenapa sang buchou, Tezuka menyetujuinya. Bagaimana ya kelanjutannya?

-Hide and Seek in Seigaku-

Suasana lapangan tenis Seishun Gakuen atau yang kita kenal Seigaku tampak ramai. Para anggota klub tenis Seigaku sedang berlatih tenis seperti biasanya.

"Ah...Aku bosan,nya..." Keluh Eiji, kemudian duduk di tengah-tengah _court_.

"Oi, Eiji. Jangan begitu. Sebentar lagi 'kan kita mesti menghadapi turnamen nasional," Tegur Oishi kepada partnernya itu.

"Demo, Oishi...Kalau begini terus, lama-lama aku bisa mati kebosanan,nya..." Jawab Eiji.

"Bagaimana kalau meminum jus terbaruku?" Usul Inui dengan kacamatanya yang mengilat-ngilat daripada biasanya.

"Ide buruk,nya~" Sahut Eiji cepat. Oishi hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Eiji. Sementara Inui hanya menyayangkannya.

Di _court_ sebelah, Echizen juga tiba-tiba menghentikan permainannya dengan Momo.

"Nee, Echizen! Ayo mulai!" Seru Momo.

"Sebentar, Momo-senpai. Aku haus, juga bosan karena selalu berlatih denganmu terus. Kalau begini, kapan aku majunya?" Jawab Echizen sambil berjalan ke pinggir _court_ untuk mengambil ponta kesukaannya.

"Oi, Echizen. Jangan mentang-mentang tadi kau mematahkan dunk smashku, lalu kau jadi sombong," Protes Momo dari tengah-tengah _court._

"Heee~ Bukannya dari dulu aku selalu mematahkan dunk smashmu," Komentar Echizen sambil tersenyum licik.

Momo langsung kalah dengan ucapannya Echizen yang satu ini, karena memang kenyataanya dunk smashnya selalu dibalikkan oleh Echizen, dan Momo hanya menjawab, "Ck,"

Melihat _court_ sebelahnya juga bosan, Oishi mulai bingung, "Kok pada bosan sih?"

Echizen menjawab dengan santainya, "Manusia 'kan juga ada kadar batas kebosanannya,"

Eiji tiba-tiba berdiri dan hampir membuat Oishi yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya jatuh karena _bench _yang didudukinya miring, "Daripada bosan, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu, nya~"

"Main? Memangnya mau main apa?" Momo Penasaran dengan senpainya yang setengah kucing itu.

"Bagaimana kalau petak umpet?"

"Heeehh...petak umpet?" Tanya Echizen sambil terus menikmati pontanya.

Eiji mengangguk dengan semangat, "Hoi hoi! 'Kan sudah lama tidak main itu. Mau tidak?"

"Bagaimana Tezuka?" Tanya Oishi ke Tezuka, selaku buchou klub tenis Seigaku.

Dan langsung dijawab tegas oleh Tezuka, "Tidak boleh! Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Kembali latihan atau lari 50 keliling?"

Tiba-tiba muncul manusia nan rupawan, berambut coklat, dengan mata biru _sapphire_nya, dan senyumnya yang sangat lembut yang dapat meluluhkan es di kutub utara (?) dari sebelah Tezuka, "Nee, Tezuka. Bagaimana kalau supaya lebih bersemangat kita minum Triple Super Remix Inui Jiru –Limited Edition-." Ide Fuji.

Tezuka menelan ludah dan berniat menarik kata-katanya kembali, "Baiklah, kalian boleh main," Ucap Tezuka pelan.

"Hore! Kita main petak umpet, nya~" Eiji bersorak gembira.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita tentukan siapa yang jaga," Seru Momo bersemangat.

"Apa itu... Seperti anak kecil, Fsshu," Komentar Kaidoh dari belakangnya.

"Hei, Mamushi! Kau mengejekku ya?" Momo menatap tajam rival bebuyutannya itu.

"Iie. Kau saja yang terlalu perasa!" Balas Kaidoh.

Tatapan Momo lebih tajam setelah mendengar jawaban Kaidoh, "Apanya yang tidak? Barusan kau mengejekku 'kan? Sudah jangan bohong!"

"Sudah kubilang 'Iie'. Kau itu sudah baka, ngotot lagi. Dasar baka, Fsshu," Jelas Kaidoh yang membuat situasi semakin menegangkan.

"Apa katamu?" Momo mulai marah.

Sebelum Momo sempat menarik kerah baju Kaidoh, Eiji melerainya, "Hoi...sudah-sudah...katanya mau main, kok jadi berantem,nya?"

"Oke. Jadi, siapa yang jaga?" Momo mulai menenangkan dirinya walaupun dalam hatinya sudah amarahnya masih menyala-nyala.

Fuji menjawab kouhainya itu, "Bagaimana kalau ditentukan lewat undian? Lalu kita bergiliran jaga. Adil 'kan?"

"Osh..." Sahut yang lain.

Kemudian mereka semua melakukan undian. Dan ternyata Kaidoh yang jaga pertama.

Setelah Kaidoh menyelesaikan hitungannya, dia langsung berbalik badan dan pasang sikap siaga.

"Meong~" Terdengar suara kucing dari pancuran air. Kaidoh tertarik untuk mendekati kucing itu.

Ternyata, di balik pancuran air ada Inui.

"Inui-senpai, ketahuan, Fsshu," Ujar kaidoh.

"Ini aneh. Harusnya 73,46% aku tidak ketahuan. Masa' dataku salah? Itu tidak mungkin," Inui terus sibuk dengan buku datanya, sedangkan Kaidoh tidak begitu memperdulikannya dan meneruskan pencariannya. Saat melewati _court_.

"Echizen. Baka. Ketahuan," Ucap Kaidoh. Echizen dan Momo bersembunyi di bawah _bench_.

"Apa itu? Sembunyi di bawah _bench_? Tidak mutu, Fsshu" Komentar Kaidoh.

"Nani? Apa maksudmu?" Amarahnya mulai membara lagi, "Dan apa maksudmu tadi memanggilku baka, hah?"

"Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, berhentilah berantem. Lebih baik lanjut saja 'kan?" Echizen mencoba melerai mereka berdua. Dan berhasil.

Kaidoh memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencariannya. Dia mulai mencari di ruang klub, dan menemukan Eiji yang bersembunyi di ruang perlengkapan alat-alat klub tenis, Tezuka dan Fuji di balik loker, Oishi di balik pintu, dan Taka-san di belakang Oishi.

-,-

Setelah semuanya ketemu, mereka melakukan undian lagi. Berturut-turut Oishi, Echizen, dan Tezuka bergantian jaga. Sekarang adalah giliran _tensai no seigaku,_ tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Fuji.

"Sudah belum?" Tanya Fuji setelah menghitung sampai selesai. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban.

"Hmm...Berarti sudah ya?" Fuji berbalik badan, "Kira-kira mereka semua sembunyi dimana ya?"

Setelah bepikir sebentar, senyum sadisnya menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Fuji mengumumkan sesuatu yang (sepertinya) sangat penting, "Ah, Sou ka. Aku lupa bilang, kalau yang terakhir kutemukan, akan kuberi hadiah. Hadiahnya yaitu Aozu + Akazu lho..."

Belum juga 5 detik, semua langsung berebut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, termasuk Inui, sang pembuat minuman beracun tersebut. Juga Tezuka-buchou.

"Jadi, siapa yang terakhir?" Tanya Fuji dengan senyum sadisnya.

"Kaulah, Baka! Fsshu," Tunjuk Kaidoh ke Momo.

"Enak saja, kau tahu! Jelas-jelas tadi kau di belakangku," Momo tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah kau mengaku saja, Fsshu" Balas Kaidoh.

"Nee, kalian berdua...sudahlah," Kali ini pertengkaran mereka dihentikan oleh Taka-san.

"Hmm...sepertinya tak ada yang mau mengaku. Kalau begitu, semuanya kuberi jus Aozu + Akazu ya," Canda Fuji sambil pasang tampang serius dengan memperlihatkan bola mata birunya yang sangat indah.

"OGAH!" Serentak semua tidak setuju.

"Oh, ya sudah,"

Semua tampak lega, termasuk Inui, meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin agar semua meminum jusnya, karyanya, buatannya sendiri, dan hanya satu-satunya di dunia.

"Fuji-senpai curang. Masa' caranya begitu?" Protes Echizen.

"Iya, Fuji curang nya~" Eiji mengangguk setuju.

"Biar cepat selesai, itu saja," Jelas Fuji sambil tertawa, "Lagian tak ada peraturannya 'kan?"

"Huh. Mada mada da ne, senpai," Echizen menjawab dengan mukanya yang cemberut, "Sekarang giliran siapa?"

Setelah diadakan undian kesekian kalinya, kali ini Taka-san yang kena giliran jaga.

Taka-san mulai menghitung dan semua juga mulai bersembunyi. Saat Taka-san berbalik badan, tidak sengaja dia menyenggol raketnya yang dia sandarkan di dinding tempat dia berdiri. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil raketnya, dan...

"BURNING!" Teriak Taka-san sambil memutar-mutarkan raketnya.

'Shimatta! Taka-san berubah jadi burning mode,' Gumam Momo dari bawah _bench_ (lagi?).

Dengan semangat membara, Taka-san mulai mencari semua anggota regular. Dia mendobrak pintu ruang klub tenis dan menemukan Eiji yang terjatuh karena kaget melihat Taka-san mendobrak pintu, sebab Eiji bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Selain Eiji, di ruang klub tenis juga ada Echizen yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam lokernya dan Inui di bawah tumpukkan tas tenis semuanya.

Kemudian Taka-san melanjutkan pencariannya. Oishi berada di dekat tangga. Kaidoh di belakang pohon yag berada di samping _court_.

-,-

"Siapa sih yang menaruh raket Taka-san di dekatnya,nya?" Eiji kesal karena hidungnya menjadi korban burning Taka-san.

"Dia sendiri yang menaruh di situ, Eiji-senpai," Jawab Momo, sambil melirik ke arah Taka-san yang sekarang masih dalam burning mode dan mengacungkan-acungkan raketnya sambil berbicara dengan logat inggrisnya, "ORA! ORA! COME ON! FUJI! TEZUKA! I DON'T GIVE UP!"

"Sepertinya bakalan gawat deh," Bisik Momo ke Eiji dan Echizen. Mereka berdua mengangguk. Lalu, terdengar bunyi dari semak-semak, dan mereka semua menoleh ke arah sana. Dan munculah seseorang...

"Ada keributan apa ini?" Tezuka muncul dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ah...Tezuka...'Kan sudah kubilang jangan keluar," Fuji mengikuti dari belakang, "Percuma deh sudah mencari tempat yang aman,"

"Buchou, kenapa keluar sih? Ckckck," Echizen hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudah! Intinya, mau lanjut main atau tidak?" Tezuka mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lanjutkan,nya!" Eiji tidak mau permainannya dihentikan.

"Eh...Ada apa ini?" Taka-san mulai sadar dari burning modenya setelah Fuji mengambil raketnya.

"Yang belum jaga siapa?" Tanya Oishi sambil melihat semua anggota reguler Seigaku.

"Aku, aku, nya..." Eiji melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Aku belum," Kata Inui sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Si Baka ini juga belum jaga," Kaidoh memandang sinis si Baka atau lebih tepatnya Momo. Momo hanya mencengkram tangannya sambil mengucapkan sebuah kutukan untuk Kaidoh.

"Oke ayo kita hompimpah. Hom-pim-pah!"

Kikumaru dan Inui putih. Sedangkan Momo hitam. Maka, sekarang giliran Momo yang jaga.

Setelah Momo selesai menghitung, dia mulai mencari teman-temannya. Saat sedang berjalan di dekat tangga...

"Puss...Puss..Sini..." Terdengar suara orang yang sepertinya sedang memanggil kucing.

"Meong? Meong...Meong..." Kali ini terdengar suara kucing.

'Aha, aku tahu siapa itu,' Pikir Momo sambil berjalan mendekati tangga.

Baru mau dipergoki, seekor kucing muncul dari balik tangga. Dan diikuti oleh...Kaidoh!

Kaidoh berniat mengejar kucing itu, sebelum diinterupsi dengan...

"Baka! Baka! Baka Mamushi ketahuan!" Terdengar suara yang paling dibenci oleh Kaidoh dan otomatis Kaidoh menoleh ke arah suara sambil menatap dengan penuh kebencian, "Nani?"

"Ck, baka no omae! Lagi sembunyi kok sempat-sempatnya mengejar kucing?" Ejek Momo. Sebelum Kaidoh membalas perkataannya, Momo terlebih dulu kabur.

-,-

"Ichi..ni..san...yon..go..rokku...nana...hachi. Yosh, lengkap," Momo puas setelah berhasil menemukan teman-temannya, "Berarti sekarang yang belum jaga tinggal Eiji-senpai dan Inui-senpai," Jelas Momo.

"Aku duluan! Ya? Ya? Ya?" Pinta Eiji.

"Up to you deh," Inui hanya menjawab singkat.

"Yeay~~"

-,-

"Aduh, Ochibi mana, nya?" Eiji melihat sekelilingnya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Echizen.

"Seingatku, tadi dia berlari ke arah pancuran air deh," Kata Momo.

"Bukannya ke ruang klub, Fsshu?" Kaidoh berbeda pendapat dengan Momo.

"Pancuran air, tahu! Aku 'kan bersamanya tadi!" Aku Momo.

"Bukan! Ke ruang klub, Fsshu," Keduanya tidak ada yang mengalah.

"Pancuran air!"

"Ruang klub!"

"Hei! Kalian, berhenti bertengkar! Ini keadaan gawat, tahu!" Oishi mulai panik.

"Tenang Oishi, Aku 'kan mau mencarinya," Eiji mencoba menenangkan partnernya yang mudah khawatiran itu.

"Dengar, Eiji. Sudah lama kamu cari, tapi Echizen masih belum ketemu juga! Bagaimana kalau dia nyasar? Bagaimana kalau dia tertabrak mobil...atau diculik? Itu 'kan gawat," Kepanikkan Oishi sudah berada di level yang tertinggi.

"Daripada punya waktu untuk mengobrol, lebih baik semua mencari Echizen!" Perintah Tezuka.

Semua pun mencari Echizen.

"Echizen!"

"Echizen..."

"Ochibi..."

"Wooi...Echizen!"

-,-

Eiji mencari di antara pepohononan. Sementara yang lain berpencar ke segala penjuru sekolah.

"Aduh...Ochibi ke mana sih? Pakai hilang segala lagi, merepotkan saja," Gerutu Eiji.

"Ochibi..." Eiji mulai meneriakan Echizen lagi.

TES

Tahu-tahu ada sebuah tetesan air yang menetes dan mengenai pipi Eiji, "Ara? Gerimis ya?" Eiji menengadahkan tangan kanannya, kemudian dia melihat ke atas, dan...

"Ah! Ini bocah, dicari-cari ke mana-mana. Eh, malah enak-enakkan tidur," Kesel Eiji setelah melihat kouhai yang dari tadi dicarinya ternyata malah lagi enak-enakkan tidur di atas pohon. Bergegas Eiji menaiki pohon tersebut.

"OCHIBI!" Eiji berteriak persis di sebelah telinga Echizen.

Echizen yang kaget dengan teriakan Eiji, hampir jatuh kalau saja Eiji tidak cepat menangkap _ichinen_nya itu.

"Kikumaru-senpai, lain kali kalau ingin membangunkan orang, pakailah cara yang lebih halus. Bagaimana kalau telingaku jadi tuli?" Ujar Echizen.

"Biarin, nya," Eiji tidak peduli.

"Doushite, Eiji?" Oishi berlari ke tempat Eiji, dan melihat Echizen ada di sebelahnya, "Echizen! Yokatta, akhirnya kau ketemu," Oishi membuang nafas lega.

-,-

"Oi, Ochibi! Kenapa kau bisa sampai ketiduran di atas pohon,nya?" Eiji sedikit penasaran.

"Habisnya Eiji-senpai lama sih. Aku 'kan jadi mengantuk. Karena hari ini anginnya segar, tanpa sadar aku tertidur," jelas Echizen dengan mukanya yang tanpa merasa sedikit bersalah kepada para senpainya.

"Echizen banget," Momo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara di barisan paling belakang, Inui sibuk dengan buku hijaunya yang berisi data-data seluruh anggota reguler Seigaku.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal Inui-senpai yang belum kebagian jaga,"

Inui mengangkat kepalanya ketika Momo menyebutkan namanya, "Baiklah,"

-,-

Inui sibuk membolak-balikkan buku datanya, sementara yang lainnya sudah pada bersembunyi.

'Kok lama ya?' Gumam Taka-san dari tempat persembunyiannya.

'Inui ngapain sih, kok dari tidak kelihatan,' Oishi bertanya-tanya.

"Lama sekali, nya~" Eiji menguap menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Echizen, coba kamu intip Inui-senpai," Suruh Momo kepada Echizen yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter darinya.

Echizen mengintip dari balik pohon. Terlihat Inui sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Nee, Momo-senpai, apa tadi Inui-senpai pegang buku datanya?"

"Hmm...Sepertinya iya deh,"

"Berarti sekarang dia lagi sibuk sama bukunya itu," Echizen menunjuk ke arah Inui. Momo mengintip dari belakang Echizen.

"Waah...Bakalan lama deh," Ucap Momo.

"Tezuka...Apa kamu tidak curiga?" Fuji menoleh ke arah Tezuka.

"Curiga?"

"Ya, apa jangan-jangan dia lagi sibuk sama datanya ya? Habisnya sebelum bersembunyi, aku melihatnya masih asyik bermain dengan datanya," Jawab Fuji.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tezuka berbicara, "Tunggu sebentar lagi,"

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Kaidoh hanya terus mendesis.

"INUI-SENPAI! LAMA BANGET!" Teriak Echizen dengan penuh kesal.

"Baka! Kita ini lagi sembunyi, tahu!" Momo memukul kepala Echizen.

"Biarin! Habisnya lama! Sudahan ah, mendingan aku keluar saja,"

Akhirnya satu-persatu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mereka mendapati Inui yang masih sibuk dengan data-datanya, tanpa menyadari aura kekesalan dari teman-temannya. Rupanya, dari awal permainan, Inui selalu mencatat dimana saja temannya bersembunyi. Sehingga sekarang dia sedang memperkirakan dimana teman-temannya bersembunyi.

"Selesai," Inui menutup bukunya.

"Apanya?" Ujar yang lain, kesal.

Otomatis Inui menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya sudah berkumpul sambil memandangnya sambil penuh kekesalan.

"Loh...Kok pada tidak bersembunyi?" Inui masih tidak sadar apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita balik latihan saja," Ide Oishi.

"Hoi hoi! Daripada menunggu Inui jaga, lama!" Eiji setuju dengan ide partnernya itu.

"Lagian kok bisa-bisanya mengumpulkan data segala? Padahal 'kan cuma main petak umpet," Ucap Momo.

"Mada mada desu yo, Inui-senpai," Echizen melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke_ court_.

"Minna. Lanjutkan latihan!," Perintah Tezuka.

"Osh..." Sahut yang lain.

-OMAKE-

Setelah selesai latihan, para tim reguler Seigaku bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Pada saat Echizen, Momo, Kaidoh, dan Eiji sedang ganti baju. Echizen berkomentar, "Lain kali, kalau mau main petak umpet, jangan ajak Inui-senpai. Kebangetan lamanya,"

Mendengar Echizen berkata seperti itu, Eiji dan Momo mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Kaidoh juga berdesis setuju.

/pancuran air/

"Huuaaacchiiihh..." Inui bersin dengan tiba-tiba pada saat dia ingin menentukan resep untuk minuman terbarunya.

'Sebenarnya tadi aku salah apa sih?' Tanya Inui dalam hati sambil menaikin kacamatanya.

-OWARI-

Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya!

Soshite, jangan lupa reviews ya!

Untuk I'll Always With You, boku hanya bisa meng-updatenya sebulan sekali,

Jadi, Gomen ne...

Saa, Jaa nee minna-san...


End file.
